


Hooked

by GalGumption



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kidnapping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalGumption/pseuds/GalGumption
Summary: They weren't supposed to be there. Last month Uma and her crew kidnapped Ben and now their captain was cut loose, looking for revenge. But the VKs needed clues, and the remote was no longer an option to getting on the isle. She should have kept her mouth shut. Just sat there and commiserated with them, wondering when Uma would strike.But no, she had to go running her mouth about that tiny little loophole in the barrier. How The Fairy Godmother could come and go as she pleases, and that meant, so could Jane.She kind of blames Carlos, if he hadn't broken up with her the week before, she might not have been so reckless....They say that love at first sight is magic. It's the truest of loves, an unbreakable bond. Both parties know it the moment they lay eyes on one another. Unfortunately for Jane, her 'True Love' is a pirate and he's not going to wait around for her to come around.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back to my regularly scheduled smut after I get this fandom out of my system. I just love this pair, and no one's written anything near what I want to read. Enjoy. 
> 
> Trigger Warning for dubious consent, and Harry Hook in all his unhinged glory. 
> 
> Also, if you are at all inspired by this pairing, PLEASE. We need more fics with these two ducklings.

**There is no dark side to love, only a darker side to those we love.**

**Micheal Xavier**

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" The dark haired fae asked herself the same question she'd been posing mentally for three days. It was perhaps the repetition of the mantra that it spilled out loud. While her friends all readied themselves for their under-cover mission. 

Jay was adjusting the strap on the scabbard slung onto his back, Mal was silently chanting the spell they'd use to get over the water and onto the isle, while Ben was fiddling with his riding glove, casting worried glances over at Jane every two point five seconds.   
  


"Because without you, we can't get through the barrier." Was Carlos' soft reply. It was no secret that he didn't want her here, although his reasoning was more complex than anyone but Jane might have guessed. She was too innocent for the isle. Too innocent for _him._ That uncrossable line she wouldn't toe over in their physical relationship stung him, until all they were fell apart.   
  
And Jane knew it all. His resistance to this plan was written all over his face.   
  
Even toughened up to look like an isle kid, Jane has a softness to her eyes that bellied kindness. Not even Evie's fashion magic could hide that in her. So while Lonnie, Carlos, Jay, Ben, Evie and Mal went off to search for clues and rough up informants, she was to stay behind on the shore. Her disguise only a precautionary measure. 

"I don't like this." Carlos muttered, shoving his helmet on. For his part, Ben concurred, "Neither do I, but the safety of all of Aurodon is at stake." He looks back from his bike, as Jane climbs on behind Evie, their engines all coming to life at the same time. "I know you're scared, but it'll be all right."  
  
She puts her own helmet on and looks away from Ben, he'll try, but there are no guarantees on the the isle.   
  
Before she can lose her nerve and run back home to her mother, Mal casts her spell, and they are speeding along the waves. It doesn't take very long, coming at the isle in the dark, from the backside will make their approach nearly invisible. They come up to a sandy little beach, covered in refuse and big, sharp rocks that look like obsidian in the half moonlight. They stall their bikes, forming a perfect line where the barrier forms and Jane raises her hand.   
  
It's a bit like a spell, but deeper. The magic that binds the barrier is the same magic the suffuses every particle of her own soul. No words were uttered, she simple asked for it to part, and for a split second, it did. Shimmering gold gave way to the foulness of the isle shadow, and they rode through it. It closed behind them, and Jane felt it snap shut. Rattling against her bones.   
  


"Ok. Remember the plan. Evie, Carlos and Ben will take the Midnight Market. Lonnie, Jay and I will hit Tavern Row. You get recognized, make sure you're not followed and meet back here with Jane. We regroup at dawn. That's eight hours. Our phones won't work, so we need to keep a watch on the clock." Mal goes over the plan and they all nod their understanding. Jane is to stay with the bikes, sitting on the beach. Alone.   
  
"If we're split up, or dawn passes, Ben will send up a flare. We don't want the Aurodon Guards involved, but we'll bring them in if we need an extraction." Mal was going to make a kick ass queen, Jane thought. Smiling despite her abject terror and prospect of sitting in the dark of a dangerous and decrepit city for the next eight hours.   
  
They say their good byes to Jane, although Carlos' is brief. Then without turning around, they go their separate ways. With the hardest part of her own role over, Jane sits on the shore and tries to get comfortable. The black ripped jeans and studded leather jacket aren't very comfortable, though. It feels unnatural on her, and does very little to keep the bite of the cold ocean air off of her skin. 

To distract herself, she starts to sing. It's an old song, something her mother use to hum to her in the cradle. The story of True Love, and its recognition.  
  
_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..._

* * *

Things have changed, or maybe it's just that he's changed.   
  


Since Uma left him in charge of The Lost Revenge and her crew he's realized a little more his place on the isle. The role Uma had taken up before she left. They were, at best, thugs and thieves until very recently. But the Revenge was more and more a haven for the younger kids who couldn't go home, who didn't have any food in the cupboard. They were robbing from the slightly-ok and giving to the destitute. He didn't think it made any of them particularly heroic, but he felt a little less adrift. 

Just a little, though. The easy distraction he and Uma found with one another was empty, and was always going to be temporary. She didn't even much like men, and the few times they'd fallen in bed, she'd said it'd only happened because he was just pretty enough to be acceptable. 

But they'd always been close, and without her consuming presence his own emptiness was bare to the sun. The instability of his own mind troubled him, too. He was afraid that someday, soon, this altruistic mission Uma had set into motion would devolve into the same bloodlust that had destroyed his father. 

So he took to walking the shores of the isle at night. Once they'd finished the days business, and made sure a few kids were all housed safe on the ship, or in an empty storehouse they'd begun to use, he begged off. Setting Gil or Gonzo on a night watch. He doesn't know what he's looking for.   
  
Uma, maybe. 

Tonight, he finds a voice. It's the prettiest sound he's ever heard. Like a wolf caught on the scent of something vulnerable, he follows it. Mindlessly drawn to the words even he knows by heart. It's coming from a hidden spot he knows well. He used to come here as a child and hide under the pier with his sisters when their father drank too much. So he knew how to step soundlessly over the black rock, creeping through the shadows, so as not to startle the strange siren. 

Ah, not a siren. An angel, maybe.

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

He tried to wait. To let her finish the song, but the moonlight hit the girl at just the perfect angle. Between the glow of the buildings and the moon, golden and silver light mixed in a halo illuminating her dark hair, her blue eyes, her pink lips. She was stunning. In every sense of that word. 

Stunned, Hook's son stepped from the shadows. Using the hard won skills of an isle boy, he was upon her before she truly saw him. They locked eyes, and his heart skipped in his chest. He heard his pulse pounding in his own ears, like the ocean hitting the shore. 

"What do we have here? A lovely little duckling, all alone?" He falls into old habits, a secret self conscious fear creeping into his chest. 

She flinches away from him, and makes herself small. That action alone told him all he needed to know about where she'd come from. "What's a Boredon lass doing on these shores?" He can see the fear in her eyes, fear and something else. He thinks it might be the same recognition he had when they first locked eyes. 

He hates himself in that split second, he doesn't want her to fear him. But he doesn't know any other way.   
  
"Harry Hook, at your service." He bows, sweeping the hand gripping his hook out so that it catches the moonlight. 

* * *

"Jane." She had to say something, or she might start screaming. Alerting more people to her presence was going to do her the opposite of good. Harry Hook. The last person on earth she wanted to run across was Uma's first mate. Sure, Mal and Jay might be able to get some information out of him, but she was a sitting duck. Or, in his words, a duckling. 

He smiled, his face shifting from unhinged to charming with the simple gesture. What was the feeling when they first saw one another? It felt something moving into place inside of her heart. Fear of him battled with another, strange feeling. She wanted to _know_ him.

But he's their enemy, he was going to ride out the moment Uma dropped the barrier to pillage and plunder all of Aurodon with the rest of their crew. 

He licked his lips, some uncertainty in the way he stood up, and then ran his eyes over her body. He was hard to read. He was leering, but he was stricken with something else. As if overwhelmed with whatever emotions she inspired in him, the boy turned around and quickly picked out their bikes, covered by a sand colored tarp.  
  
"Ah. I should have known. Mal and the rest of her crew are here. You must be - a look out?" He guessed, pacing towards her. Jane couldn't move, she was frozen in place, sitting on a rock with her feet drawn up. "N-no." She said, helplessly looking up as he loomed over her. 

He moved his hands and she covered her head with her arms, waiting for a blow that never came. She didn't see the look of horror and pain in his face, when he guessed what she thought he might do. Instead, warm hands were lifting her up. Gentle, but firm. Both hands. He'd put the hook away, clipped to one of the many criss-crossing belts hung low on his hips. 

"You ought to come we me, little duckling." There was no menace in his voice. Rather, he looked at her like...like he was concerned about her. "There's always some drunken half wit stumbling o're these beaches. We find em' bodies washed up often enough in the morning." Jane shook her head.   
  
"I have to stay here- I-" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Their bodies pressed together in a way far, far too intimate for a man she'd just met. "Oh, I know what you're friends told you to do. Wait here, right? While they go on whatever far fetched and ill-conceived mission Mal has no doubt concocted. Well, they'll just have to miss you, won't they." He paused, his face hardening, and his eyes piercing hers. "You're mine now." Those last words, like a whispered vow. 

She struggled, but he wasn't having it. Jane found that he was as strong as his bared arms made him look. He hoisted her up over his shoulder like a sack of flower and easily carried her, picking his way through the dark rocks as he moved towards the bright, loud lights of the dock. 

"Ben will call the guard in the morning if I'm not there!" She said, panicking. The boy laughed,"Aye, he probably will. But they won't find ye. They won't know who took ye, or where to look." He said, darkly. 


	2. Consmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Place holder for chapter 2-

Place holder for second chapter.


End file.
